Optimization methods for optical system calculation are well known; however, currently the number of criteria taken into account is limited and do not enable to answer all lens wearer needs. French patent FR 9812109 of the Applicant describes for example a method for determining optimal parameters for an optical system according especially to astigmatism and power criteria.
Known methods present drawbacks arising from the fact that classical criteria aim at improving only optical quality of the image caused by optical aberrations like power and astigmatism errors. These aberrations induce blurring in the image and a drop in contrast, causing therefore unclear vision.
Classical criteria do not enable to improve other kind of performance such as image deformations and localisation which are main issues for enhancing wearer adaptation and answering user specific needs in general.